The present invention relates to a tracked vehicle drive/steering system.
On most known production tracked vehicles, the turning rate of the vehicle is related to the angular position of a spring centered steering wheel or similar operator control. In such systems, the position of the steering wheel provides an indication to the operator of the steering status of the vehicle. However, such systems do not compensate for changes in vehicle operating characteristics consequential to ground conditions, engine speed variations, changes in vehicle mass, changes in vehicle weight distribution, changes in implements attached to the vehicle or changes in the components of the vehicle steering system, such as fluid leakage. It would be desirable to have a steering control system which compensates for such changes.